Wer bin ich?
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Die Schlacht ist vorbei, was jetzt? Trauriger One Shot.


Wer bin ich?  
Ich weiß es nicht mehr...nicht in diesem Moment. Was ist nur geschehen? Was ist mit mir geschehen? Ich stehe hier, um mich herum nur freies, weites Land. Doch das Gras was vorher da war ist nicht mehr zu sehen. Zuviel geschehen. Ich hasse es. Abgrundtiefer Hass, vielleicht hätte ich es nicht geschehen lassen sollen.

Wieso nur?  
Wieso ist dies alles geschehen?  
Wieso musste das passieren?  
Ich sehe auf den Boden, er ist rot gefärbt. Vor mir liegt ein toter Körper. Ich kenne diesen Körper, glaube ich jedenfalls. Aber er ist nicht der Einzige den ich kenne. Alle sind tot. Alle um mich herum bewegen sich nicht, aber ich kenne sie. Doch wer sind sie.

Nun, die Schmerzen kommen in mir hoch die ich eben noch verdrängte. Ich weiß nicht was alles in meinem Körper verletzt ist. Aber ich stehe. Die anderen sind tot.  
Ist das gut?  
Mein Blick fällt auf meine Hand...die rechte Hand. Der Zauberstab, ich halte ihn immer noch fest. Die Hand ist voller Blut. Habe ich das alles getan?  
Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich habe auch meinen Teil dazu beigetragen.

Trauer verdrängt den Schmerz.

Sie sind alle tot.

Nein...ich hebe den Blick, sehe etwas was sich bewegt. Aber dieser Mensch sollte nicht leben.  
Wie von Geisterhand getrieben setze ich mich in Bewegung. Er darf nicht leben, Nein Nein Nein!!!

Ich hebe den Zauberstab.  
Ziele auf ihn.  
Noch bevor er aufstehen kann ist er schon tot.  
Du stehst nicht mehr auf.

Die anderen Toten, Freunde und Feinde. Aber Feinde sollten tot sein. Diese Feinde sowieso.  
Ich wollte doch nie töten, nur eine Person wollte ich töten.  
Und diese Person ist tot.  
Ich bin gegangen. Mit großen Schmerzen bin ich gegangen. Also funktionieren meine Beine noch.  
Sollte ich zu einem Arzt gehen?  
Doch wo gibt es einen?  
Ich sehe mich um.

Da...das Schloss...aber...es ist nur noch eine Ruine...zerstört von den Feinden. Sicher sind auch dort drin viele Tote.  
Ich kann meinen Atem hören...rasselnd.

Scheint zu funktionieren aber nicht mehr gut.

Aber ist das nicht egal?  
Ich beschließe zu den Ruinen zu gehen. Vielleicht lebt da doch noch jemand. Hogwarts. So heißen die Reste des Schlosses. Erinnerungen. Zerstört vom Feind.

Noch mehr Trauer.

Ich gehe los, bleibe aber stehen als meine Füße einen Körper berühren, ich sehe runter. Einen toten Körper. Noch mehr kann ich nicht ertragen. Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch.

Ich sehe runter.  
Auch ihn kenne ich.

Das halblange schwarze Haar, die schwarze Kleidung. Blutverschmiert.

Dabei, dabei war er doch ein Freund.

Ein Feind bis zum Beginn der Schlacht, dachte ich.

Dann ein Freund, immer ein Freund gewesen.

Sein Tod so sinnlos.  
Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich sinke auf die Knie...das tut so weh, aber ich nehme es kaum wahr.

Ich streiche über den Stoff seines Hemdes. Weich, aber nass vom Blut.  
Wieso musste er sterben?  
Das hat er nicht verdient. Er sollte doch einmal glücklich sein. Endlich glücklich sein, was er früher nie sein durfte. Wieso haben sie ihm das angetan?  
Ich spüre wie Tränen aus meinen Augen laufen.  
Ich weine doch so selten, wieso gerade jetzt?

Wieso wegen ihm?  
Es gibt so viele Tote.

Meine Freunde darunter...aber ihn habe ich gehasst...und doch...ich weine um ihn.  
Sein tot war am sinnlosesten.  
Er hätte nicht sterben dürfen.

Ich will nicht das er tot ist!

Bitte sei nicht tot!  
Wenn ich es doch ändern könnte. Ich würde es so gerne. Er hat es verdient.

Meine Tränen fallen auf ihn.

Ich würde alles dafür geben.  
Damit er glücklich werden kann!  
Er soll endlich geliebt werden, Liebe empfinden dürfen!  
Bitte...Gott, wenn es dich gibt, hilf mir.

Ich würde sterben dafür.

Ich spüre wie meine letzten Kräfte schwinden. Wieso nur? Wieso musste er sterben?  
Ich hasse mich. Wieso lasse ich mich von ihm beschützen? Ich hätte ihn beschützen müssen.  
Er hat es verdient zu leben!  
Bitte Gott, hilf mir doch endlich.

So schwach...meine Arme spüre ich kaum noch...ich will schlafen. Ja schlafen ist gut. Vielleicht sterbe ich sogar, aber bitte nur wenn er dafür leben darf.  
Ich schließe die Augen.  
Lege mich auf den Körper.  
Herzschlag. Warmer Herzschlag wo eben noch Kälte war.

Schön, er lebt wieder. Nun kann ich schlafen.  
Wer bin ich?  
Ich bin Harry Potter.

Ende


End file.
